Dragon
thumb Most Dragons are, as everyone knows, mostly evil and ferocious reptilian creatures, usually green and of enormous size that breathe fire. Apart from the traditional kind of dragons, there is also the Two-headed Dragon (which has regenerative powers), the Dragon Wyrm and the Three-headed Dragons. Though most common dragons have green scales, they can come in assorted colors. Blue firedrakes have been seen, and there is documented evidence of red dragons (though that variety seems to be rare). Background One of the most widespread creatures of human myth, dragons are usually--but not always--thought as huge, fire-breathing lizards or snakes. Dragons have been feared and worshiped since the beginning of recorded history, and the belief was ancient even then. While many cultures think of the dragon as evil, the Greeks, Romans, and Chinese sometimes thought of them as wise and powerful dwellers of the inner earth and used the image of the dragon on some of their standards. In more recent times, fantasists have more and more attributed benign qualities to the creatures. It is not known what the origin of the dragon myths is. It cannot be the memory of the dinosaurs because humanity and dinosaurs never existed at the same time.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 459 Not all dragons breath fire, and some are known to fling frost. After The Sorcerer stole Merlin's Mirror he put it under the guardianship of a dragon. The dragon is said to have a head similar to a pterodactyl. It was a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon with sharp, green scale, and a long tale.Narrator (KQ1AGI):"This ferocious, fire-breathing dragon with sharp, green scales and a long tale is protecting the magic mirror. Watch out for the flames!. Graham encountered this dragon in the Dragon's Lair. From across the cave, the heat of the sulfurous flames singed Graham's hair. The dragon made half-rushes back and forth at him, taking its time before making a killer charge. Graham tested the balance of his dagger, knowing he had only one chance to strike the dragon in its heart. In order to distract the dragon to give himself more time to aim and a clearer target, he hefted a bucket of water, and just as the dragon exhaled , he flung the water into its snout. He had extinguished the dragon's flames, it stopped and sputtered, steam and bubbles gurgling form its nostrils. Graham stayed the dagger in his hand, seeing the look of embarrassment on the dragon's monstrous face. It dropped its head, and tucked its tail, and the beast pushed a boulder aside and pussyfooted out of the cave.KQC2E, pg 34 Graham successfully defeated the dragon without any violence. The green dragon later attended Graham's wedding in Kolyma at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. Another type of dragon are Crystal Dragons, are the exception to the rule for being benevolent. One crystal dragon lives in Vulcanix Underground, another lives in Frozen Reaches The head of a slain dragon was used for decoration in Julia's Tavern. Telgrin could cast a spell forming a magical dragon.TFC, 260 Physiology Dragons come in different shapes and sizes. Some are green, others red, some blue. Some have wings, others do not. Some can fling fire, others can fling ice. Many dragons may be capable of speech but, but for firedrakes when they talk things have a tendency to catch on fire. Dragons *Dragon (various single-headed species seen in KQ1 and KQ5, come in various colors) *Two-headed dragon *Three-headed dragon *Crystal Dragon (a species that appears in KQ7 and KQ8) *Dragon Wyrm *Firedrake (mentioned in Hoyle 1 and KQC) *Dragon of Herenna *Dragon Toad (a tiny creature that is a cross between dragons and toads) *Dragonettes (Dragonsprites) Gallery File:Redthreeheadedragon.jpg|Three-headed red dragon image:dragonhead.JPG|Green dragon File:DragonKQ5.png|blue dragon firedrake File:DragonKQ5NES.png|Green dragon Behind the scenes A traditional fire-breathing dragon appears in KQ1, it is known simply as the 'dragon' in the text.Narrator (KQ1AGI): "A green, scaly dragon breathing hot fire and smoke is protecting the mirror.", "Your shield melted from the intensity of the dragon's flames! Yo should know about these fire-breathing dragons! Maybe next time you will be a little more careful", "Nervously, you throw the dagger at the dragon and strike it in the heart. Death for the dragon is instant.", "You see the once powerful dragon lying lifeless before you.", "The water hits the dragon squarely in the mouth, extinguishing its roaring flames. No fire! How mortified and embarrassed the dragon is! Moving a huge boulder in leaving, the dragon creeps off to sulk."Narrator (KQ1SCI): "The dragon is dead. His fire can no longer harm you. You have doused the dragon's fire. It has crept off in embarrassment!", In this large underground cavern, there is one slimy green dead dragon, an opening on one side, and a very large boulder.","The ferocious fire-breathing dragon is protecting the magic mirror. This is a large cavern, there is a slimy dead dragon. The dragon has fled, never to return.", "The dragon's rough, red pointed tongue protrudes awkwardly from the dead dragon's maw.", "The dragon's still got it.", "It would be easier if the dragon wasn't using it.", Dragon's Tongue is considered a delicacy in some parts of the world, but not in Daventry!", "As you slowly and silently return to visibility, the dragon fails to notice you.", "The dead dragon does not need anything you have to offer. The dragon, unaware that you've stolen his great treasure, is not interested in anything you have to offer.", "The dragon isn't interested in any of your possessions. It's already got one of the most valuable treasures in Daventry.","Smoking is bad for your health. That's why there are not many dragons around.", "The dragon's head is angular, like a pterodactyl's. Large webbed gill flaps protrude from either side of his face, just underneath his horns. Smoke curls lazily from his nostrils.", "Green and scaly, the dragon's body is massive and muscular. A row of serrated armor stretches from the tip of his taile to the base of his neck; his leathery wings are folded tight against his sides, and his webbed claws look sharp and deadly.", "The dragon's long, powerful neck is a slinky mass of sinew and scales. The underside of his throat is pale, fleshy and unprotected by scales.", "The dragon lies motionless on the rocky floor of the cavern.", "The ferocious fire-breathing dragon may look asleep, but don't be fooled....he's smarter than he looks.", "There is a vicious fire-breathing dragon here!", "This dragon had only one life, and you have already taken it.","You don't have anything sharp enough to pierce the dragon's scaly hide!", "Wait and see what the dragon is doing first.", "The dragon's already dead. Shooting him would be a waste of pebbles.", "The pebbles are too blunt to deliver a fatal blow to the dragon, maybe a different approach would be better.", "The dragon is dead. He can no longer hear you.", "Think again. When this dragon talks, things have a tendency to catch fire.", "The dragon is dead. He has ceased to be. Bereft of life, he rests in peace. Best to get on with the game and forget this sad creature.", "Be careful. Dragons are very dangerous.", "With unerring aim, the dagger streaks through the air and pierces the soft, unprotected skin under the dragon's throat. The dragon convulses for a moment, and then crashes, lifeless, to the hard cavern floor.", "Unable to defend itself with anything more than harmless clouds of steam, the dragon rolls aside the granite boulder and slinks off in shame, leaving the mirror behind.", "Unable to defend itself with anything more than harmless clouds of steam, the dragon rolls aside the granite boulder and slinks off in shame." Dragons (unofficial) Dragons appear in the unofficial games, see Dragons (unofficial) References Category:Dragons category:KQ1 category:KQ3 category:KQ7 Category:KQ8